


【扉间中心/微扉泉/柱扉】章怀太子

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

　　章怀太子  
　　千手夫人出身不好，北境番邦异族，家被战火烧没了，全族人赤着脚裹着条狼皮往南跑，跑到火之国找了个空地方安寨扎营，难民营。夫人娘家在难民营摆摊卖水果，后来佛间老爷接了个拆除违章难民营的任务， 没曾想拆迁大队队长爱上钉子户的女儿，硬是把人娶进门，因此族人私底下都叫夫人水果娜，无敌捞女水果娜。  
　　水果娜日子苦，没娘家背景只能靠自己，好在肚子争气，嫁进门没多久生下长子柱间。怀第二个孩子时，佛间老爷算是在族里坐稳了高位，那些个罗里吧嗦的长老死的死中风的中风，没心思管你娶了什么样的老婆。族长高兴啊，大手一挥说要带着老婆回祖坟上香祭祖，敬告老祖宗，咱家这主母现在是我老婆，你们有本事气活过来啊~  
　　这么关键的时刻，夫人即便下一秒要临盆也给你把孩子塞回子宫，爬也要爬去。你想想啊，背井离乡摆摊卖水果，受了多少苦多少三白眼才有今天，心里多大的委屈多大的恨，为的就是有朝一日扬眉吐气。  
　　万万没想到，半道上就把孩子生下来。  
　　你想想啊，战国时代，你在家十几个仆人伺候着都有可能一命呜呼死于生产，更别提小马车提溜提溜走在半路上了，紧急停车停一下，我们这边有孕妇生孩子，生完孩子继续赶路，这要是难产死了呢？找个荒郊野地埋了？谁都说不好。即便你是医疗大族千手，也不能确保百分百无风险。因此，不是骑虎难下，不是万不得已，夫人肯定脑子有病。  
　　二月初春，气温还未转暖，甚至可能是个湿冷无光的雨天。难民营女孩水果娜前脚生产完，后脚跟着老公爬山祭祖，为显诚意必须一步一个脚印走上去，估摸着没走几步就得咬牙四肢并用爬行，谁生完孩子有力气爬山，肚子痛B也痛。可她必须爬上去，这项任务完成，她才是名正言顺的千手夫人，相当于微博认证加个V。  
　　如今独生子女多了问题也少，然而生育体验真的会影响母亲对孩子的感情，一堆孩子里她肯定嫌弃那个难产儿，老娘为你吃了那么多苦，命都快没有。再者，大马路上生孩子对一个女人来说是极其羞耻的，小老百姓生孩子还知道专门在家隔出一间产房，你丫这是连小老百姓都不如，而且不偏不倚应了千手家那群老王八骂她“贱人贱命”——太难堪了！一看到这个娃就想起自己临街产子的恶心画面，以及为了名分咬牙熬过来的万般艰难，没把这孩子掐死算心软的。  
　　千手扉间，一个什么都没做却平白无故被母亲嫌弃的可怜娃，出生即是背锅侠。  
　　  
　　爹疼不疼不知道，佛间老爷那模样也不像是个疼人的爹，娘反正是不爱的，尽管扉间长得跟妈妈一模一样，典型的北境雪族，白发红眼冷白皮，肩若削成，腰如约素，延颈秀项，皓质呈露……打住，大白天背什么《洛神赋》！可惜二子三子皆肖母，况且瓦间生时正值夫人人生巅峰，可不就成了个大宝贝儿，娘亲的心头肉。既生瑜何生亮，柱间是继承家业的长子，瓦间是母亲的心尖子，板间是爸妈呵护的小傻儿子，扉间呢？去祭祖的路上捡来的，呵呵哒。  
　　能不介意吗？你说能不介意吗？没说出口不代表不知道，不代表不堵心。然并卵，你又不能穿越时空回娘胎，硬生生憋一天再出来。  
　　重点，敲黑板的重点，那个生完孩子爬高山，连续生产不带喘的千手夫人，居然嗝屁了！天啊，你能想象黑山老妖走路上跌一跤死翘翘的死法吗？这么猛的妞儿死于小小的换季风寒，开玩笑吧，换到现在真该调查她老公是不是洪世贤，密谋杀发妻。  
　　扉间没哭，哭不出，柱间瓦间哭成渣而板间还小屁都不懂，后来他实在没办法，厨房里切了个洋葱，包在手帕里，需要哭的时候拿出来擦眼睛，擦得他这辈子都恶心洋葱。  
　　母亲入土以后需要摆一张画像供着，偏偏家里没有规格合适的，只好叫画师来画一张。这不是搞笑吗，人都入土陪蛆了。死马当活马医，直接把扉间瓦间拽过来，照着这俩孩子画，差不多得了。扉间不声不响哭出来，眼泪噼里啪啦，跟泪腺被人打坏似的，外人看来莫名其妙。  
　　只有柱间，他的哥哥，一把抱住他，揉揉他的白毛，安慰道：“我知道你想妈妈了，乖~不哭不哭~”  
　　是的，她死了，我再没有被她拥抱的可能了，至她死我都是被嫌弃的多余。  
　　鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，可能源于三顾茅庐的求贤若渴，也可能来自儿时小小的拥抱，理解与懂得，这很重要。  
　　没过多久，妈妈的心头肉瓦间死了，小宝贝板间也挂掉，扉间心想我擦什么鬼，弟弟你们争24孝都这么激烈，就不能给我一个最先入土陪老妈的机会吗？真是想死的死不掉，不想死的死得早。  
　　  
　　  
　　你把一条鱼从水里捞起来直接丢到火上烤是什么结果？鱼跳啊跳，垂死挣扎，然后烧成焦炭，总之肯定不能吃。扉间很羡慕泉奈，两人都是幼年丧母，但泉奈实属额头碰上天花板，母亲的难产而亡顺手带走他最小的妹妹，家族中人人怜悯他这个连娘也叫不顺溜的奶娃，全家人的大宝贝。可惜大宝贝不吃这一套，被偏爱的有恃无恐，你们爱谁谁。  
　　所以吧，这么个顽劣分子大大咧咧跟扉间说，扉间我老喜欢你了。哎呦他的查克拉之神啊，吓得他跟得知自己当奥运火炬手的黑土大爷一般，瘫了呀！幸亏泉奈眼疾手快力气大，把他扶稳了，不然一屁股蹲贼疼。  
　　大哥我哪儿得罪你了，你直说，我改。　  
　　我喜欢你这个人，你去死吧。  
　　那啥，下一话题。  
　　  
　　泉奈心里有碧树，自己跟白毛好比恋与制作人的女主与四个纸片人，全靠不停氪金才有SSR，不然剧情都走不下去。管他咧，追人这种事，关键要自己爽，你说是不是，被追的那个是惊喜还是惊吓，完完全全不重要，老子喜欢你关你丫屁事。  
　　“扉间你在听我说话吗？”  
　　白毛点点头，继续翻着他的书，那小模样，荣曜秋菊，华茂春松，仿佛兮若轻云之蔽月，飘摇兮若流风之回雪……住脑！洛神滤镜再打就把你扒光衣服丢下楼！泉奈寻思着自己上文化课时咋没这么有才，估计是缺少参照物。  
　　“我刚才说啥了？”  
　　“你说你去水之国出任务，那边的姑娘水灵灵，骂人都是嗲嗲的。”  
　　泉奈大大方方搂过扉间的脖子，压在他的背上，“下次你跟我一起去咯，水之国的姐姐睡你一晚保证你魂儿都被勾走。那降龙十八摸我学了十之八九，改天让你试试，简直了，欲仙欲死。”  
　　“行行行，知道了。”扉间的回答很不走心。  
　　泉奈恼怒地拽着白毛的脑袋，“只知道看书，书有我好看吗？看什么书，看我！”  
　　“东土古籍，我花了好大功夫才托东土商人人肉代购回来的，你能……”扉间不太好意思把话说出口，继续低头看书，“唐刻本章怀太子校注的《后汉书》，看过吗？”  
　　“我好歹大户人家，学文化课的！”泉奈不屑地翻三白眼，“我说校注史书的那么多，你非要看这本作甚？章怀太子校注的书多不吉利。”  
　　武后与高宗的第二子李贤，生在武昭仪前往昭陵的半道上，不受宠，阴差阳错登上太子之位后又因与母亲政见相左，各种背锅各种打压，最后扣了个谋逆的大帽子，贬为庶人郁郁而终。他校注的《后汉书》有可取之处，却也没这么可取。扉间心想，人家编都编了，死的那么惨，你连他费尽心思校注的书都不看，这人死的就一点意义也没有，太憋屈了，真的太委屈。  
　　泉奈抢过书，藏在身后，训斥道：“想学人郁郁而终是不，当什么中二青年，一来你妈你弟都死透了，二来你哥健在，你想学章怀太子每日忧惕都没条件！我看你还是学武媚娘吧，现在憋着一口气当二把手，熬死所有人，一朝登基翻身把歌唱，你看如何？”  
　　“真高看我了，我玩不起什么阴谋权术。”扉间作势想把书抢回来，抢不到，对方挥着书像只松鼠上蹿下跳，“我顶多战场上挥挥刀子砍砍人头，指望我机关算尽请君入瓮，您老异想天看。”  
　　泉奈一个转身将书朝天空一抛，“一生二，二生三，三生万物！熟能生巧的事儿，你多练练，你要是成了武后，我给你当张易之。”  
　　“还张易之呢，做梦。”扉间心疼地拍掉书籍上的尘土，用手擦了擦。  
　　  
　 泉奈碰瓷撞上飞雷神斩，他一只手握着刀往自己身体里戳，以防扉间捅得不够到位，另一只手竖起一根手指头，咬着牙扯出一个很难看很懊糟的笑容。  
　　“我，第一个。”  
　　一回生二回熟，从杀掉我开始，你会越杀越顺手的。  
　　杀人不难，权术也不难，请君入瓮更不难，扉间你这么聪明，很快就能学会的。  
　　扉间想过泉奈或许根本不喜欢自己，而是喜欢“我喜欢千手扉间”这件事情，他爱的是他自己追逐奔跑的模样，最后满足于既能为兄长献眼也能让扉间永远铭记的结局，自己活在自己的舞台上，感动自己，恶心他人。泉奈死了一了百了，当然不知道扉间在这之后背负了多少骂名，本来已经有缓和趋势的家族关系愣是被一刀飞雷神斩砍回原形，拥有永恒万花筒的宇智波斑跟喷火哥斯拉唯有个头上稍显区别，会被怪兽一把火喷死怪谁？怪千手扉间。  
　　如果你喜欢我，你为何要把我置于这等境地？  
　　难堪且令人难受，这群人叽叽喳喳跟十万只鸭子一样，要是能乖乖闭上嘴就好了，永远闭上那种。  
　　好在柱间始终是懂他的，即便兄长不会像儿时那般抱着他拍着他的脑袋，可兄长仍是懂的。他不怪扉间，一句埋怨也没有，发自内心，毫无修饰。  
　　老君当治，李弘应出，而千手柱间却熬不过岁月，病死了，真是够憋屈的死法。  
　　  
　　武后怎么变成武皇的，归根结底是那几个傻儿子不争气，要不然哪个老妈不愿意躲在帘子后面垂帘听政养几个男宠，吃喝嫖……啊呸，安享晚年。皇帝很累的好嘛，全年无休的好嘛，皇太后多舒服啊，有权力的同时作威作福，还能管皇帝，别提多高兴了。同理，扉间为什么当二代目火影，还不是因为底下那群拉屎娃没一个成器的，要不然谁不愿意垂帘听政啊，真以为火影那么好干啊，工作压力大，头发哗啦啦掉！  
　　水户娘娘说你丫是在怀疑我业务水平咯？抱怨我下的蛋质量不好咯？扉间呵呵哒，谁应声我说谁。  
　　火影就职大典时的御神袍跟平日里的不一样，特制的，拖尾三米多长，从高空往下看跟戴安娜王妃结婚时的大裙摆似的，走路都拽着大拖尾走，别提多糟心，好看是蛮好看的。  
　　扉间很老了，他好比是一台外表还过得去的机器，内部零件早已磨耗严重，以至于他昂首提胸拖着三米长御神袍从村口走到火影楼门口都很累，呼吸急促略带喘。  
　　瞧，泉奈，我学武后学得像吧，折腾到一把年纪成武皇了，你个张易之呢？你丫净骗人。


	2. 拉娘配

请问一位魔武双修近战火法面对一名长枪兵单手握着玄铁枪，隔着中长距离以枪口抵喉该如何应对？是跪下求饶叫爸爸还是心一横牙一咬与其撕个你死我活死得光荣？这道选择题，挺难。

　　宇智波鸢小姐近来星运不顺入水逆，不然怎会做个小任务都错误百出，追着目标跑进这边境的难民营。跑着、跑着她也嫌累，灵机一动拆了街边某家水果摊的雨棚借了跟支棚竹竿，深吸一口气外练筋骨皮，嗖地一声掷出去将目标捅个对穿，牢牢钉在地面上。

　　任务完成，今天又是美好的一天，打完收工！

　　一转身，长枪抵喉咙。上好的北境玄铁龙枪，你瞧这枪身犹如一块墨玉闪耀着光泽，艳阳之下透着森森寒气，武器线条简洁干练，朴素得像一根漆黑铁筷子，没有花里胡哨的饰品。鸢小姐默默吐槽这番邦蛮夷的审美真是土里土气。

　　枪兵也是个小姑娘，白发红眼冷白皮，标准的北境番邦长相。看她五官生的不错，皮相骨相皆是一等一的好，可惜衣着寒酸,脸上沾着尘土更显低贱，贫家美女，虽极妍丽丰逸，而终乏富贵态，良玉有瑕，那边不配登堂入室。

　　“你砸了我家的摊子，赔钱。”枪女指着自家倒下的雨棚以及被压坏的水果，愤愤不平地说。“五贯钱，我就当你把水果都买下。”

　　大户忍族的小姐却也懂市井物价，被讹钱后立刻叫出来：“五贯钱，你咋不去抢呢！”

　　“不肯赔吗？信不信我的族人把你剁碎了喂马？”

　　要说这北境人又穷又野蛮，家乡被战火烧了只能各部落四处流窜，胆子大的落草为寇打家劫舍，多数人则是在边境地区搭个难民营，死赖着占用他国资源，反正他们自己的国土也是被这些大国搞得支离破碎，吃你的用你的心安理得。其他国国民都很鄙视这群人，强抢公共资源的垃圾。悄咪咪插一句，这群蛮子颜值两极分化，颜值好比投胎时摇色子拼手气，枪兵小姑娘属于手气好的那种。

　　鸢小姐看看周围全是外族人，自己一个黑发格外瞩目，逃都逃不掉，强龙难压地头蛇，纵使自己写轮眼三勾玉也挡不下尚武红条爆长的枪骑兵围殴，权衡之后乖乖摸出五贯钱，换来一袋长相特别奇葩的水果。

　　

　　宇智波鸢是现任族长的外甥女，父母曾是族长大人的左膀右臂，曾是，说明他们死了很久。舅舅一家把她视作亲女儿抚养，吃穿用度零花钱甚至连亲儿子田岛看了都眼红。小鸢盘靓条顺，实打实的大美妞，实力也拿得出手，大家默认这姑娘是要嫁给少族长当夫人的，青梅竹马表兄妹，姑表亲上亲，多合适。你瞧瞧田岛少爷看表妹跟段誉看王语嫣一般的神情。

　　小鸢自知不识抬举，好死不死非要在几天之后重访难民营，难得的休息日在家睡觉多舒服。呵呵哒，谁让舅舅大人上次无意吃了买回家的奇怪水果，还夸赞好吃合心意呢？舅舅是她第二个父亲，想哄长辈高兴，逻辑没毛病。

　　枪兵姑娘饶有兴致地将水果堆砌得工工整整，爽死强迫症。她一回头，瞧见黑发小妞傻愣愣站在那儿，攥着钱包憋着话匣子不知道怎么开口，突然觉得好笑：呦，这不是之前拆了我家棚子的忍者，今儿怎么又来了，还想再赔五贯钱？

　　北境难民的火之国语都不算太溜，开口略带疙瘩：“你、你、来干吗的？”

　　“买水果。”鸢伸长脖子探一眼，“上次你给我的那种。”

　　枪兵伸手，“五贯钱。”

　　“不买。”

　　“慢着、我逗你玩。”白毛妹笑着递上一篮挑选好的瓜果，“二钱，喜欢的话下次常来。”

　　黑发妞给钱走人，“多谢，肯定不来。”

　　摊位上的老板娘看不得女儿跟客人闲聊这么久摸鱼，气势汹汹地叫道：“娜娜，别光站着，进来理货，不许偷懒。”

　　娜娜连忙答应，丢下小鸢跑回去继续摆水果。左手一个苹果右手一个橘子，一边红一边黄，摊子的色彩渐变均匀有度。整片蔬果五彩斑斓的色泽，那些圆润饱满的红富士泛着透亮的果蜡光，娜娜的冷白色是一摊子花花水果中唯一的素色，远远望去衬得她分外好看，像是给摊子撒上一层质地轻盈的糖霜，甜。

　　礼赞舅舅一家吃瓜的速度，纯种的宇智波纯种的能吃，没几天小鸢便得再朝难民营跑，跑得像是去给水果摊说媒献殷勤的媒婆。说来奇怪，她忽然没那么讨厌蛮族聚居区，以往总听家人说蛮子会拐卖小孩吃人肉，茹毛饮血穿兽皮，甚至在火之国这么热的天都裹着熊毛，实际接触后不过就是一群人而已，况且有一半的概率长得十分漂亮，爱美人之心人皆有。

　　鸢站在水果摊门口，喊了两声无人应答，自顾自拿菜篮挑选水果。

　　乒乓乓——

　　后屋传来一阵轰响，杰出的忍者总是第一时间对环境做出反应，宇智波小姐当即窜进屋。难民营鱼龙混杂，三教九流都有，不排除大白天闯空门抢劫或者欺负小姑娘，这不关小鸢的事，但她下意识认为应该管闲事。

　　娜娜背着行动不便的妹妹，举着一个做工粗糙的笨重轮椅想要将其搬下台阶。平常起码需要两个人才能完成，而今天爸爸妈妈出门进货，她只能硬着头皮上，刚才一个不留神还把家里的摆件碰倒在地，果然屋子拥挤很麻烦。

　　“我帮你搬。”

　　鸢从娜娜手上接过轮椅，两个女孩面面相觑。北境姑娘瞪大她血红的眼眸僵持不动如鲠在喉，双手紧紧攥着轮椅的把手，指甲几乎要嵌入木制的车身。惊讶、尴尬、羞耻……无数情绪一拥而上，难以名状。

　　“你出去，买水果别进后屋。”

　　鸢没意识到情况多尴尬，猛地夺走轮椅，“我听到声音以为有坏人才进来看看，你背个小孩还要搬轮椅很危险的，我帮你呗，几步路。”

　　轮椅落地，娜娜把妹妹放椅子上，小心翼翼地推着她去晒太阳。鸢心里默默吐槽这大中午把人放烈日底下晒是要除霉菌吗？小孩明显不正常，神情呆滞地歪着嘴流口水，目光空洞没有聚焦，一条腿打夹板无法行走，难以判断具体年龄。

　　娜娜拽过鸢往外走，力道大得像在拖一头牛，“你要买什么？”

　　“你弄疼我了！”宇智波家的娇小姐抱怨道。

　　“对、对不起，我不是故意的，只是、只是……”

　　鸢拍拍白毛的肩膀试图安慰道：“嘛，我们家族也有很多人坐轮椅，战场上缺胳膊少腿很常见的，总比丢了老命强。”

　　“我妹妹、小时候流亡时被子蒙着脸脑缺氧，闷坏了。”

　　这气氛咋越来越尴尬了呢？小鸢犹如闯进姑娘的闺房目睹人没穿衣服洗澡，内心充满了罪恶感，很想把画面拨回最初，管住自己两条贱腿，闲着没事儿往里跑干啥？

　　女人和女人如何建立友谊，最快的方法是找到一个她们都很讨厌的人，群起攻之，瞬间变成同一阵营的铁血闺蜜，满满的革ming友谊;次快的方法是比惨，互相交流自己的疾病史、家里有啥不顺心、事业哪里堵了心，用自己的不如意换对方的开心，大家一对照，也就觉得自己稍微好受些，前提是技术好，周冬云那种“我人生特别不顺，1岁就死了太姥姥”的卖惨请别拿出来丢人现眼。

　　鸢豁出去了，疙瘩今天不解开以后买水果打不了熟客折扣，你说是不是这个理？她酝酿一下感情，想想自己儿时父慈母爱的美好生活，顿时悲从中过来，“你好歹比我强，家里人都在。我父母全没了，所幸舅舅怜我抚养我长大，却仍是过着寄人篱下的日子，终究不是自己家。”

　　两个姑娘矗在一堆五颜六色的瓜果里，哭哭啼啼地诉衷肠，活似黛钗塑料闺蜜情，一个说我平日里总以为你们忍者心里藏奸阴险狡诈，另一个说我这刀光剑影风雨厮杀的日子也没比你强，一来二去你来我往，蹭蹭刷好感度。

　　

　　小鸢接到一个长期任务，看护一个边境商队，他们将在火之国边境逗留做贸易，大概一个月时间。商人重利轻别离，虽说报酬可观但是不包吃住，每天像是上班打卡那样给他们做保镖，虽说他们在驿馆有自己的私人守备，但按照火之国法不得带入公共场合，因此雇佣忍者会简单些。活不累油水多，谁会不乐意呢？

　　问题来了，一个月的时间该住哪儿？打卡上班自然住得越近越好，不过驿馆住宿费不便宜，一个月下来酬劳都不够。说来搞笑，小鸢立即想到娜娜，当然不是说要住进难民营，而是觉得她对周围熟悉可以介绍个便宜旅馆。

　　“你要住我家吗？”

　　咦，什么操作，白毛我就问问你怎么一下子直接开大提出终极构想？

　　“附近没什么小镇有便宜住宿，贸易城的物价也比较贵，你付不起。”娜娜举着龙枪将一串串香蕉挂到房梁上，据说这样挂着的香蕉比较甜，鬼知道真假。

　　“你家……有空位吗？”鸢很清楚水果店的后屋是什么穷样，好忍者能屈能伸，不过一家四口加个外人小姑娘是不是太可怕？

　　娜娜点头，“我爸带我妹去看住在其他部落的老军医，想看看针灸能不能缓解妹妹的病，家里就我和妈妈。她会同意的，我说你是我朋友，我们北境人向来热情好客。”

　　鸢捂嘴笑出声，“噗噗，你知道同性之间说朋友在火之国有别的意思吗？”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“……算了，不说了。”

　　娜娜翻着她的红眼睛不屑道：“幼稚。”

　　宇智波家的小姐住在北方蛮夷聚居区，听起来够荒唐，可它就是发生了，你能怎样呢？一段自由潇洒的日子，北人善饮喜赌，有事没事来两盅，哦不，他们直接对着瓶子吹两瓶，以及街坊四邻一呼百应凑在一起围成桌打马吊玩骰子。他们勇武蛮横又热情豪爽。重点是北境人不会拐卖小孩不吃人肉更不会闲得慌割人头皮。

　　乍暖还寒时候，春夜微凉，女孩们披着被子坐在院里喝酒观星。为什么不去屋顶诗词歌赋，因为别家男男女女都坐屋顶，大家隔空打声招呼多尴尬，隔壁邻居打啵瞧一清二楚。小鸢喝得周身泛热，晃着湿漉漉的脑袋依靠在娜娜肩头，对方将洗好的长发用毛巾包起来，散发着清新的皂角香，原始而质朴的自然香，好闻。

　　星夜、温酒与少女，这个画面太美好，若是再来啵啾一记……功德圆满善哉善哉。

　　娜娜侧过头，像早起捕虫的鸟儿，以迅雷之势啄了一下肩头少女的前额，而后装作什么也没发生，继续吹酒瓶子。嘛，你这不对啊，撩完就跑没后续啦？小鸢没有精虫，却莫名生出一种精虫上脑的错觉，搂着对方的小腰回吻上去。

　　火之国的同性朋友搂搂抱抱接个吻，很符合逻辑，没有毛病。

　　娜娜解开包头发的毛巾，手指梳理半干的白发，害羞地笑道：“真幼稚。”

　　我也很幼稚，我们俩很般配。

　　

　　该来的还是要来，族长舅舅积劳成疾，身体状况不好，大家早有心理准备，只是没想过他会在某个睡梦中静悄悄离开。小鸢觉得这死法不错，比在战场上缺胳膊少腿连全尸都没有强，然她还是很伤心，灵堂上哭得比谁都响，真心实意地哭哑了嗓子。

　　宇智波田岛接任族长，他理所当然向青梅竹马的表妹求婚，希望在丧期过后迎娶鸢。本该如此啊，这波操作有什么问题吗？小鸢以为自己会激动地一口答应，没曾想她摇头说要缓缓，可能刚办完丧事突降喜事有些调整不过来。表哥也不急，男人总觉得自己稳了稳了。

　　嫁人之后行事诸多不便，身为族长夫人要担起内务，连外出任务都接不到，更别提跑去边境难民营。全族上下几百双写轮眼盯着你，越雷池一步则万劫不复。小鸢想过干脆介绍娜娜来家里做侍妾，对方似乎也不反对这个主意，哪个事业有成的男人家里不是三妻四妾，那还不如找个正妻喜欢的妾室，其乐融融。

　　族内一切事物重入正轨，小鸢立刻跑往边境，迫不及待地想把娜娜拉回家。她们可以正大光明在一起，她们的孩子会成为族兄弟，美滋滋。

　　呵呵哒，想得美。

　　由于新族长上任，鸢在家帮助表哥整顿家务，多个月来仅凭着忍鸟与娜娜通信，对方可没告诉她这好好的难民营被拆得四分五裂，原本热闹的街道市场剩下几户人家，也都准备搬迁。她跑到水果摊，赶上娜娜的家人在打点行李，爸爸妈妈和脑瘫妹妹，唯独没有娜娜。

　　“请问娜娜呢？”

　　阿姨的火之国语带很重的口音，说话很慢：“嫁人了。”

　　“嫁给谁？”

　　她的家人根本说不清楚，他们只知道对方是忍者，却分不清是哪家哪户。小鸢询问还没离开的街坊四邻，陆陆续续拼凑出原委：千手佛间奉命带领一群族人来拆迁，森之千手，拆迁专业户啊，你北境人再刚再猛也架不住地面突然长棵参天大树毁掉家里地基。年轻英俊的千手族长遇见贫民窟蛮夷少女，惊为天人一见倾心，一来二去旋即求娶，并且承诺给予足够的搬迁时间和遣散费，平稳过渡拆迁。胳膊拧不过大腿，答应了得搬家却有钱拿，不答应那就是被人拆家一个子而没有，娜娜家境不好，爸妈还要带着妹妹过生活，利弊权衡之下答应为上。

　　千手族长看上外族人，家里的长老自然多嘴多舌嚷着要变天，尽管他们自己中风、关节炎、高血压高血脂命不久矣，可偏要管闲事。白毛女嫁入家门可以，与娘家人断绝关系，千手家给难民营一大笔遣散费，这个女儿卖价不要太划算哦，做梦要笑醒。嫁入千手家的媳妇必须恪守妇道，静下心相夫教子生孩子，别搞蛮子那套刀枪棍棒。

　　娜娜走了，她的骑术很好却不得不坐着千手家的马车离开。她带了几身没补丁的衣服，其余夫家都不许带，怕北境人下什么巫蛊，呵呵哒，巫蛊明明是雷之国那旮旯流行的东西，老家伙傻得很，连这都分不清。

　 娜娜的龙枪依旧挂在墙头，枪身擦着一尘不染。龙枪是勇武的象征，是野蛮的骄傲，是贫民窟追逐嬉戏的潇洒自由，是少女月下亲吻的青涩羞怯，而她将之留下，或者是被迫把它丢下，连同她的过往一起抛得干净。

　　她试图给鸢写过很多信，每每落笔无从说起，写到一半欲言又止，千言万语化凝成“一切安好，勿念。”废弃的信稿压在桌角，其中有一封问道：“你何时来带我走？”

　　你何时来带我走？

　　是的，她真正想说的是这句，可惜直到登上马车也没有盼到。　　

　　鸢带走了龙枪和书信，或许一招豪火球烧毁更好，而她不舍。

　　

　　水果娜在去祖庙爬山祭祖的路上生下二胎，生完孩子咬着牙爬上层层台阶焚香祷告而后硬着头皮连滚带爬下山，族人嘲笑说得亏是北方蛮子身体好，一般人哪儿经得住这般折腾。二儿子白发红眼冷白皮，怎么看怎么是个北境人，族里长老指指点点，说生了个小杂种，不吉利。

　　生完孩子没几天的水果娜早能走动，废话，人家卸完货马上爬高山，走平地算个屁，在庭院晃一圈耳边尽是恶言疯语，三姑六婆甚至不屑于背后戳脊梁骨。她已经习惯于装聋作哑，斤斤计较对自己没有好处，甚至落下小心眼的口实。

　　佛间对妻子一片真心堪比舔狗，有些事情他不知道，或者是装作不知道。他不在乎二儿子长得像哪地方人，健康可爱多好啊，还是在祭祖路上生的，哪儿有半点不吉利，分明是祥瑞之子，白白的小团子，团团的喜气，美得很。

　　“我想给孩子取名叫扉间，夫人可喜欢？”

　　“扉间？为什么是扉呢？”

　　“夫人不喜欢吗？”

　　“不，照夫君的意思吧，我一个妇道人家没读过什么书，不懂这些。”

　　扉而不是鸢，同音不同字，真是巧。这样也好，更讨厌这个孩子了，他现在不光是自己的耻辱柱，每当念到他的名字还会想起前女友，怎么想怎么堵心，怎么看怎么讨厌，妙啊~

　　

　　鸢夫人即将临盆生产，按照规矩，族里的女眷会来家里道喜祈福，女人家围坐在一起嗑瓜子玩桥牌，气氛很热络。几个孩子都不太喜欢这种场合，因为会被三姑六婆阿姨奶奶拉着表演节目，唱歌跳舞背九九乘法表，唯独泉奈年纪尚幼，腿短跑得慢，愣是被妈妈拽过来充门面，不逗傻孩子多无聊啊是不是？

　　“夫人您听说没有？”某个老妇女边吐瓜子壳边说，“千手家的水果娜走掉啦，说是月初得了风寒，越病越严重，昨天夜里没了。”

　　“啊，死了？”鸢吓得掐了一把怀里的泉奈，她想掐自己确定不是做梦来着，掐错了。

　　旁边阿婆赶紧打岔，“喂喂，你怎么净说不吉利的！”

　　老妇女不依不饶，“千手家多死个人是好事，最好他们死光。”

　　“得、得风寒就死了？”

　　又有阿姨插嘴：“我也觉得奇怪，千手家的水果娜当年生完孩子翻山越岭不带喘，小小的风寒搞得死她？北境蛮子天天风里来雪里去，会得风寒？”

　　“你们说是不是千手佛间嫌弃老婆人老珠黄，干脆杀了她谎称风寒啊，哈哈哈。”这次是跟小鸢差不多大的族人。

　　……

　　聚会结束，人终于走了，终于啊。小鸢翻出藏在衣橱里的龙枪，拿了块布擦拭半天，一个没忍住，呜呜泱泱哭。

　　千手佛间对娜娜不好，千手家对她也不好，他们嘲笑她是水果摊出身，成天喊她“水果娜”，叫着叫着连外族都知道这个绰号，叫得可欢。她抛弃过去遗失作为一个北境人的骄傲，换来鄙夷的白眼与嘲笑，身边没有人在乎她。

　　“千手都是臭虫，垃圾，白痴。”如果这个家族的后人血液里能有一丁点的豪爽、热血与潇洒，这等美好的品质都应该归功于那个白发红眼冷白皮的北境姑娘，千手的骨髓里没有这等东西。

　　泉奈显然被妈妈突如其来的哭泣与不断的咒骂吓到了，小心翼翼地缩在妈妈怀里，头枕在妈妈圆鼓鼓的肚皮上，眨巴着大眼睛不知道如何安慰她。

　　“妈妈、妈妈不哭了。”

　　小鸢抱住她的小儿子，闻着他身上质朴的皂角香气，止不住抽泣：“奈奈、奈奈、娜娜、娜娜……”

　　幼小的泉奈没料到，这会是母亲给他的最后一个温暖的拥抱。没过几天，小鸢生小女儿时难产，大出血没了命，泉奈还没来得及瞧一眼新生儿，小妹妹也停了心跳跟随母亲的脚步离开，一声啼哭都没有，急急忙忙追逐妈妈离开。

　　泉奈再也没见过那杆龙枪，随着妈妈下葬了？爸爸把它丢了？或者自己消失了？

　　两个幼稚的女孩连同她们幼稚的爱情一起死去，娜娜与小鸢，她们都死了。


	3. 思悼

 

 

　　思悼

　　思悼世子，某藩国君主英祖之次子，被其父关入米柜，活活饿死，享年二十七岁。

　　佛间老爷喜欢用故事吓唬孩子，毕竟没人知道英祖具体为何处死世子，这便给人以胡说八道的空间。哪个儿子敢皮实，佛间老爷就威胁要学英祖把儿子关进米柜，胡诌世子正是不听父亲的话才被惩罚致死。

　　嘛，小孩子左耳朵进右耳朵出，听得进去才有鬼。听话乖巧如扉间，该皮实还得皮实，甭管你拿米柜、衣柜还是碗柜唬人。

　　某一天扉间真的捅了大篓子，他跟兄弟们玩捉迷藏，脑袋一热屁颠屁颠往仓库跑。当天的柱间绝对使诈没数到100，弟弟们还在匆匆忙忙找地方躲，大哥已经咋咋呼呼声势浩大来捉人，你说急不急，跟火烧屁股似的。扉间连忙溜进粮仓，换季未屯新粮时的仓库没什么东西，一眼望得到底，偏偏此时大哥的脚步声越来越近，他不管三七二十一，躲进角落里的空米柜，最终躲过一劫。

　　然后问题来了，米柜从里面打不开，钻进来时还好好的呀，现在出不去啦！

　　扉间用拳头拍打米柜的木板，可惜偌大的仓库里没有其他人，恐怕只有老鼠听得见他的呼救声。他懵了，随之一阵惶恐，柜里干燥幽闭，令他想起埋葬死去同胞的棺材。倘若没人发现他，他便会饿死，成为一具尸体，而这米柜正是收殓棺，直接埋进土。他不敢想象自己死得笔挺，急得擦眼泪，越哭胸口越堵，眼皮一撅昏掉。

　　“扉间、扉间？你是不是在里面？”

　　小朋友瞬间清醒，情急之下额头撞到木板，剧痛。他揉着脑袋，呜呜咽咽地哭喊：“妈妈！”

　　北境蛮族出身的千手夫人甚是勇武，她懒得去找人来撬柜子，直接用双手硬生生将柜锁掰下来，用力太猛连柜顶的木板都拗断。扉间尚处在暴力拆柜的惊吓，被母亲单手抱起来架在胯上，呆愣得任由眼泪干成泪痕。

　　妈妈不喜欢扉间，二儿子是她在人生最低谷最耻辱的时期所生，象征着夫人所受的一切羞辱与指责，看着就来气。平日里妈妈正眼不肯多赏，也懒得扯嘴角装慈爱，反之她对其他兄弟很温柔，偏袒之心毫不遮掩。

　　这些无关紧要，今天妈妈救了自己，这才是扉间心中的重点。

　　“妈妈……”

　　“下不为例，以后我不救你了。”

　　小朋友瞟了眼母亲满是划痕的双手，小声问：“您手疼吗？”

　　“还好。”夫人面无表情回答。

　　事发当晚，往日隐忍和顺的夫人难得同丈夫争吵，极其严肃地警告佛间老爷不许再说什么思悼世子什么米柜，仓库必须锁好，不准小孩进去玩！啊，妈妈怎么什么都知道？

　　扉间特别开心，妈妈嫁进门后极少发火，而这次大发雷霆是为了她的二儿子。兄弟们拥有妈妈的温柔，而扉间独占妈妈的愤怒，嘻。

　　母亲死去，扉间憋半天挤不出泪水,去厨房切颗洋葱包在手帕里，随时随地拿出来擦擦眼睛，哭得很生硬。他难过吗，无比难过，他再也没有被拥抱的可能，永远是母亲嫌弃的耻辱史。

　　晚上他溜回仓库，库门鬼使神差没有锁。仓库里堆满今年的新米，用稻草堆砌保护着，生怕老鼠偷食，而那个被砸烂的米柜，孤零零躺在角落里。他躺回柜里，无需担心再被锁死，柜顶被妈妈砸出一个窟窿，躺倒时可以透过它观察粮仓黑漆漆的天花板。他猛然想起妈妈为了救他而满是划痕的双手，还有扬言下不为例时的冷漠，终于捂住眼睛，呜呜咽咽压抑地哭。

　　

　　少年时的扉间喜欢阅读，他记性很好，一天最多可以看三四本古籍，然后完整地复述出来，保质保量的话速度会慢一点，取决于他对书本身的兴趣。泉奈特别羡慕白毛能够沉静下心，因为他自己坐不住，伏案一会儿就嫌腰酸背痛，宁可花钱去戏院看人演故事，所以不如请白毛替他看书，再把书里有趣的内容告诉他，省时省力，跟人聊起来还显得自己博览群书，贼牛掰。

　　泉奈凑过头，一瞧书页上的古文就头疼，遂敬而远之，“这本书说了什么？”

　　“惠庆宫洪氏的《闲中录》，外贸商人人肉代购，我盼了整个月。”言下之意，你别闹腾，书要是有个三长两短我跟你翻脸。

　　“这书讲什么的呀？”

　　“宫廷纪实散文，惠庆宫洪氏的自传体回忆录。”扉间思索怎么样说得通俗，“思悼世子的遗孀写的宫廷八卦，懂了吗？”

　　“谁是思悼世子？”

　　“某藩国君主的倒霉继承人，二十七岁时被亲爹关进米柜里，活活饿死。”

　　泉奈吃了一惊，“有病啊，没事关米柜作甚？”

　　扉间想着怎么把话理顺，说大话是都会，说人话是门学问。“两种说法：其一，世子任用新派，动摇了保守贵族的利益，致使党派纷争，他爹为了安抚保守派，把他弄死；其二，世子被他爹逼成精神病，年迈的英祖害怕自己死后是个疯子继承藩国，直接把儿子杀了。归根结底，世子妨碍了国家的、他父亲的利益，必须死。”

　　泉奈显然不理解这其中的逻辑，虎毒尚且不食子，亲爹随随便便杀儿子？这是生了几十个儿子，死了一个还有千千万，杀之不尽用之不竭？

　　“打个比方，我……”

　　“打住！”泉奈呵斥，“你这人怎么这么变态啊，整天想着自己怎么死，前几天郁郁而终，今天锁米柜饿死，想点好的。”

　　“比喻而已。”扉间委屈，拿自己作比还要被骂，心里苦。

　　小辫子拍拍胸脯打包票，“没人会把你关进柜子饿死，如果有，我救你。”

　　哎呀，有点小害羞呢。扉间用书本盖着脸，发出一阵笑声。

　　

　　米柜似一具棺椁，它们都是木质长方体，材质也通用。

　　泉奈躺进棺材入了土，没有眼睛，不算全尸。泉奈欺骗、利用扉间来促成自己的死亡，更甚者从头到尾根本不爱这个千手，爱的只是自己陷入爱情的模样，感动自己，尴尬他人。他答应过要救扉间出锁人的米柜，而事实上，差点将白毛送进棺材的正是宇智波泉奈。

　　失去至亲的宇智波斑配上永恒万花筒，跟哥斯拉有本质区别吗？看人就来气，见千手就想喷火，瞧扉间犹如案板上待大火烤制的五花肉。其他事情咱都可以谈，杀害弟弟的凶手必须付出代价，一报还一报，赶紧捅死，就地火化，别浪费丧葬资源。

　　“什么事儿都好说，这个绝对不行。”

　　平日总是笑嘻嘻的柱间难得严肃一回，脚一跨挡在弟弟身前，直面宇智波斑的怒火。扉间表面看着神情淡定，内心戏很多。柱间各自高，成功挡住弟弟的视线，扉间眼前只有黑溜溜的后脑勺，顺便发现哥哥发丝间的头皮屑。

　　“千手扉间不死，我们两族永无和平共处之日。”

　　啊，怎么这样啊，太诈了吧。两害取其轻，换扉间自己选他肯定选死人换和平，这是道送分且送命的题目。扉间开始谋划自己房间那些藏书该怎么办，有些绝版书很贵的，要定期保养。

　　“千手不想打，也不怕打，如果宇智波愿意平等协商，我们大门打开，如果你们执意升级摩擦，我们将会坚决应对，奉陪到底。”

　　族长的回答简单凝练，立场坚定。哇塞，扉间那感动蹭蹭往外冒，差点激动地哭出鸡声，转念一想不对劲，阿尼甲这台词是抄的吧？事后一问，果然是抄的，册那，能不能稍微走点心啊？生死场合你抄台词？！

　　“你哥这辈子就靠反应了，当时我整个人有点懵，可我总不能捅死你交出去吧？”柱间笑得有些小得意，“脑袋里扑通一下蹦出这段台词，还说得像心中很有底气似的，其实脑子一片空白。”

　　“我以为自己会跟思悼世子一样，被锁进米柜，然后一把火直接烧掉。”扉间尴尬地扯嘴角。

　　柱间哈哈大笑，“你可别在我之前躺进去啊，起码给我送完终在考虑死不死。”

　　二十七岁的扉间被哥哥一把拽出棺材，得以存活，幸免被世人所思悼。

　　不愿直面总得直面啊，忍者之神，初代目火影千手柱间真真是要死，还是油尽灯枯病死，真是不合逻辑的憋屈死法。

　　“你不是思悼，现在没人能将你关进去，不要自己急着躺进米柜里。”

　　扉间失去了最后一位手足，还被叮嘱晚点死，能熬多就是多久，真丧。所有的朋友都没了，认识的人一个接一个嗝屁，真无聊。

　　

　　火影任职大殿的御神袍与平日的制式不同，大拖尾足足3米长，总共耗费153尺真丝，头上那顶斗笠的头纱铺下来时上头零星绣着珍珠，可想而知得有多重，走两步得拽着大拖尾挪一步，走楼梯简直灭顶之灾。

　　如此浮夸显然不是扉间的风格，手头事务实在繁琐，于是将任职典礼一股脑丢给徒儿操办。万万没想到，六个小拉屎娃满脑子的浪漫公主风，净想着折腾一下师父，过了这村没这店，此时不折腾这老匹夫更待何时？只差没有在道路两边安排花童撒玫瑰花，搞得跟世纪婚礼现场似的。

　　扉间一半只脚入土的老头子，大热的天，153尺真丝御神袍，你行你上啊！一个典礼下来跟软脚虾似的，晚上宴席都懒得去，谎称中暑在家休养，实际差不多真中暑了。

　　换回常服的扉间坐在屋外纳凉，夏天的夜晚各种虫鸣，池塘里的青蛙还在呱呱叫。他坐了一会儿嫌吵，转身回屋，想把白天那身洋溢着少女情怀的大拖尾御神袍收进柜子里，牢牢锁死，让黑历史化为尘土。

　　他拉开壁橱门，从最里面拖出一个带锁的衣柜。真是壮士暮年，拖个衣柜出来都嫌沉。柜子一打开，里面赫然躺着一个白发冷白皮、高腰裤腰带系到胸口的小男孩。呵，难怪难么重，原来藏在这里。

　　“呀，我是扉间。”男孩扒着衣柜的边缘，笑得很甜。

　　扉间觉得好笑，“我才是千手扉间。”

　　“不，你现在是火影大人，不是扉间。”

　　“好吧，你说了算。”

　　火影大人将火影袍套在男孩身上，斗笠也戴上，过于宽大的尺码显得孩子不伦不类。他扶着孩子躺回衣柜里，躺在那堆旧衣服上。

　　男孩用斗笠遮住小脸，笑盈盈问：“你会放我出来吗？”

　　“不会。”

　　衣柜合上，牢牢锁死。

　　扉间被锁在柜中，断水断粮终究有一天得死透，而活在柜外的那个，是火影大人。


End file.
